You're Not Alone
by raebk49
Summary: Oneshot, EphramyS4. Starts after episode on 522. The last thing Amy remembered was seeing Bright’s body lying still on the pavement.


**A/N:** I decided to write this after seeing last week's episode. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except this giant stick that I want to beat the person who cancelled Everwood upside the head with.

Cry

The last thing Amy remembered was seeing Bright's body lying still on the pavement. Somehow within the next hour she had made it into a car, to the hospital, and to the hallway outside the waiting room. Her cell phone was still open and clutched in her hand.

Bright had been in surgery for hours and unlike the rest of her family, Amy couldn't bear to be in the same room with them. She paced the hallway until her legs couldn't take it anymore; causing her knees to buckle beneath her that sent her crashing to the floor. A fresh batch of tears streamed down her face, numb from the pain of the fall. The coffee Ephram had given her remained untouched beside her.

The flicker of the fluorescent lights and the groan of the elevator made Amy want to scream. It was all too familiar. It felt like she spent her time waiting for her loved ones to leave her and she would be all alone.

This couldn't be happening, not again. What was it with people Amy loved and hospitals? First it was Colin, than her mom, now Bright. The generic wallpaper, the smell of disinfectant, how ironic! This wasn't supposed to happen. Things were supposed to be different. Bright was supposed to be forgetting about Hannah and drinking his birthday away, than nursing a killer hangover in the morning. Now, instead he may not see the morning. Yea Bright could be a real ass sometimes but he was still her big brother and though she didn't want to admit it, she looked up to him.

Amy looked down at her open cell phone that was still clutched in her hand. There on the wallpaper was a picture of Bright, Amy, and Ephram taken when Ephram moved into the apartment with Bright. They had been trying to make pizza and were all covered in flour. Her thoughts shifted to Ephram. Of all people Ephram was there to help her get through things. He lent her his shoulder to cry on when Colin was sick, no matter how many times she pushed him away. Now things between them were so screwed up. As much as she hated to admit it she loved him. She loved the way he could glide his fingers over the piano or the way he rambled when he was nervous. He was the only one who sent tingles down her spine with his touch. Amy's stomach growled interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at the coffee sitting next to her. Picking it up, she took a sip, preparing herself for the bitter taste of coffee. As the liquid hit her tongue she was surprised to find it was not coffee at all but hot cocoa. She smiled at the fact that Ephram remembered her dislike for coffee.

Suddenly the door behind her opened, startling her.

"Amy, you okay?"

Amy looked up to see Ephram appear in the hallway.

"I've been better, nothing like being at a hospital to cheer one up."

"You were smiling there for a second, but did you really think you could get rid of Bright that easily?"

"Very funny Ephram. Thanks for the cocoa"

"I was just trying to save you from the poison they call hospital coffee. I heard they use it to torture terrorists"

Ephram sat down beside her and pulled a Twix out of his pocket.

"You want half?"

Amy smiled and nodded, leaning her head on Ephram's shoulder. It took everything in her power not to kiss him.

"Thanks Ephram, for everything"

"Anytime."

Ephram was trying everything to keep his cool. Amy had a certain effect on him and he had never felt so out of control.

The door opened again and Andy came out.

"Kids, Bright is going to be fine. The surgery was a success and he is being moved to a room. "

Ephram and Amy leaned in and embraced each other.

"Am I really that hard to live with? My roommates keep ending up in the hospital."

"Ephram, shut up."

Amy couldn't resist it anymore and she crushed her lips against his.

Ephram responded, allowing Amy's mouth entrance, slowly realizing what was happening. She wound her hands around his neck, pulling his body against hers, than pushing him up against the wall. The tingling throughout her body made it impossible to stop. Ephram took control, catching her bottom lip between his. Amy slowly pulled away and rested her head on his chest, catching her breath.

"I love you Ephram," she whispered,

"I love you too."

The two stood there for a few minutes, melting in each others embrace.

"Let's go see Bright than we can continue this elsewhere."

"Sounds good too me. We definitely need to make use of an apartment all to ourselves."

The two left hand in hand knowing that they could conquer anything, together.

THE END!


End file.
